


病

by Dingydong



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 婚外
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingydong/pseuds/Dingydong
Summary: 现实向，所以是婚外。雷的请不要看





	病

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向，所以是婚外。雷的请不要看

成功存活了香港的蒸笼天和德国的阴雨绵绵后，回到利物浦的拉拉纳却一个水土不服，病倒了。此时他刚强迫自己吃了一大份沙拉，又喝了一大杯水，又躺回了床上，浑身无力地挺起了尸。

刚回来就知道老婆孩子都回了伯恩茅斯，带回来的一大包礼物到现在还没拆，堆在客厅里。还好有他的好队长在，让他不至于可怜地当个孤家寡人。

Jordan把空调向上调了两度，走回了卧室。床上的拉拉纳像腐败掉的黄瓜一样，了无生气，脸色苍白地躺着，右手搭在眼睛上，好像一支用完最后一丝电，自动关机了的手机。

Jordan猜想他肯定是一丝力量都不想输出的，于是尽量放低了声音，小心翼翼地道了别，“Ads，我得走了，一会儿得去接孩子。”可这句话却激起了一些涟漪，Adam的右手像触了电一样弹了起来，露出他半张的眼睛，同时还有一句“别走”，他的声音因为虚弱而显得像个哀求。

Jordan为难的笑了笑，他看了一眼表，“不行，我得走了，还有一个小时就放学了，我还要去给他们买面包。”

“I'm sick.”Adam说，声音里没有责备，只是显得很累。一时间他以为还有下文，也许Adam是想说“I’m sick of this”，但Adam只是用无力的眼神看着他，这眼神却好像把空气都压榨得稀薄了许多，最终他只能让步。

“好吧，只有二十分钟，然后我就必须得走了。我还得跟他们撒谎说面包店没有他们最爱的牛角包了。”

他走过去坐在了Adam的床边，由着Adam抓住了他的手。

“好，就二十分钟。”Adam又闭上了眼睛。他那头有些过于长了的头发散在枕头上，胡须也疏于打理，显得有些毛躁。Jordan翻过了自己的手掌，回握住Adam的手，轻轻摩挲着他的手背。他很少见到Adam现在这种样子——不管做什么Adam总是兴致高涨，他总有各种各样的娱乐项目，各式各样充满活力的朋友；他见过各种样子的Adam，热情的，得意的，尴尬的，羞涩的，自信的，性感的，媚惑的……但是还从未见过Adam这么虚弱的样子，这么……依赖着他的样子。刚刚就潜伏在心里的愧疚感终于决堤了。Jordan俯下身去在Adam的额头上落下了一个吻，被吻的人睁开了眼睛，朝他笑了笑。他张开了嘴，喉咙显得有些干涩，“真想让这一刻停下来。”

看着Adam的笑脸，他不知该说些什么，只能回复“睡吧”。面前的人重新合上了眼睛，他才敢在心中骂起了自己：为什么要吻他？为什么要留下来？根本就不该留下来！这一切都该停下来，早就该停下来了！他又为什么要觉得愧疚？这一切都不是他的错，不是吗？他从来没想过这一切能延续下来，能变得像现在这么乱七八糟。一开始他们只是两个关系很好的同事而已，一起上下班，一起度假，一起做所有事。好吧，也许他们是开始对彼此有了些超过普通朋友的感情，但是那也不是什么新鲜事了，Jordan认识的球员里就有不少关系好到连彼此的配偶都会嫉妒——这不是什么新鲜事了，只是他们也许是唯一将这种感情发展到了肉体关系的，可他猜其他人也没有过被一个喝醉酒的人坐在大腿上，在耳朵边软软地喷着热气，安慰着说“It's alright”的经历。

可本来只有一次的“无法拒绝”发展到今天的样子，他确实也是有错的。一味的“默许”难道就能让他在这可耻的行为中站到无辜的一方了吗？

一切都脱了轨。

Jordan懊恼地用另一只手捂住了脸。

一阵铃声让他吃了一惊，他赶快放下了手。Adam床头的手机正一边响着铃，一边嗡嗡地震动着，好像一辆会唱歌的火车一样轰隆隆地开进了本来安静的房间。

Adam有些不情愿地捞起手机看了一眼，脸上即刻多了些神采，他接起电话来，甜蜜地叫了一声“亲爱的”，Jordan的背上立刻流下了一道冷汗。

他们的对话不过是些日常的问好，Adam介绍着给他们从德国带回来的礼物。给妻子的裙子，鞋子，给儿子们的卡车模型和小木偶。

Jordan都能听到Adam宣布完“模型”两字后，电话那边兴奋的叫声。他忍不住注意到了Adam拿着手机的左手无名指上戴着的戒指，和他们交握着的空着的右手。

他想起他们俩在德国一起购置礼物的情景，在异国他乡的土壤上，在那间异常狭小的更衣室里，Adam趁着递给他衣服的间隙偷偷与他牵手。那时他们像背着大人恶作剧的孩子一样，四周打量着，害怕有人看到，心中却感到一阵隐秘的快活。可转眼那只手就不再属于他了。他正心情复杂地出着神，却突然间听到自己的名字，那是Adam正轻松地对着话筒炫耀他们亲密的关系，说着“我很好，没错，有Jordan在”，那份光明正大简直让Jordan嫉妒。他的目光不知不觉又落到了Adam的笑脸上，他看着Adam与电话那边道别，然后飞快地挂掉电话，冲他颇有精神地眨了眨眼，说出的话却让Jordan吃了一惊。

“我以前总觉得你不爱我。”

他们从未谈过“爱”，话题突然一转让他有些无措地呆住了，他因此而说不出话来，但是Adam却没有察觉到他的异样，还是微微地笑着。

“因为你什么都不做……你从来不主动做什么，只是像刚才那样看着我……所以我觉得我们就是那样了，你知道。”Adam又笑了一下，这下带了一丝得意，“但，我有次看到你也是那样看Alba的。我想，你不可能不爱Alba，所以你肯定也是爱我的。”

Jordan差点因为这简单粗暴的结论而笑出声来，但是心中有个声音在问“也许他说的是有道理的？”Jordan从来没敢想过他是不是爱Adam这个问题，他以为他们永远不会有面对这个问题的一天，可这一天居然就这么来了。看到他的犹豫，Adam又问了一次：“你爱我吗？”

“也许吧，”他耸了耸肩膀。

Adam更开心地笑了起来，“那么我也，‘也许’，爱你。”

Jordan的手心已经被汗浸湿了，他有些惊慌地把手抽了出来，汗水碰到屋子里凉凉的空气，他的手好像突然从温暖的屋子掉进了冰水里似的。

“我真得走了，”他说。

“但是还没到二十分钟啊？”

Jordan不知道该说些什么了，只能耸了耸肩，又重复了一遍：“我得走了”。他站在原地，感到自己是如此地卑鄙，而自己的卑鄙又是如此拙劣，羞耻感让他两腿发软——他希望这是一个告别，但又不希望说出口，好让日后反悔时可以随时挽回。当上队长的这两年，夸赞自己成熟的话他没有少听，但在处理这种事情上，他还差得远，好在Adam向来要比他聪明。他看着Adam的笑脸慢慢褪去，眉头跟着皱了起来。接着，Adam咬了咬自己的嘴唇，点了点头。

他如获大释一般倏地走向了门口，他在心里第无数次跟自己说：要试着停止这一切，要试着不要再回来，并且几乎真诚地相信这次一定可以成功了。

“Jordan——”

Adam的声音让他转过了身，床上的Adam侧身躺着，用后背面对着他。

“向Rebecca和小姑娘们问好。”

Jordan在原地愣了一会儿，点点头，出了门。

 

END


End file.
